Sy'Hael Ar Iorwa
She is a 17th level Grey elf. (Fighter 12/Swordsage 5) When she was born she was predicted to be a hero to the Grey Elven people, but she had no magical aptitude. Declaring the prophecy to be wrong, she left society and struck out on her own. After a century of adventuring, she returned a hero to the city and tried to adapt to Grey elven society, but as a fighter and not a wizard she suffered extreme prejudice. Beat down by society, she once again left and began to study with the jungle elves in the south and Githzerai. Ten years before the second draconian war she returned to the city and started to make trouble saying the Grey elves should open up to other societies but she just proved to be a nuisance. When the second Draconian War started, she was ready to leave them again but decided that they were her people whether they liked it or not. Re-claiming her destiny, she defended the city from magically resistant undead and killed two dracoliches by herself. Because of her actions, a group of grey elves accepted her ideology and left with her to fight in the second draconian war. Heralded as a hero, she returned after the war to discover she was still thought of as lesser because of her non-magical status though she did receive a bump in recognition. She stuck around for a century, where she met her husband. Both were fed up with society and left. They eventually gave birth to Murrie, but shortly afterward her father left them. She raised her daughter as a single mother and taught her about tolerance compared to the traditional Grey Elven mindset. Once Murrie hit adulthood and left, Sy'Hael began to search for her missing husband. Without the use of magic, it is slow work, but she still searches without rest. History Born into the noble house Sovellus, their diviner stated she would be one of the greatest grey elves who ever lived, and people of all races would sing of her exploits for years to come. The grey elves quickly began to try and train her in the magical arts as soon as she was able to walk and speak, but after several years of displaying no aptitude for magic, declared the seers wrong and she fell to the wayside. By the time she was an adult, she was declared civilian rank in their caste system, unable to advance herself further up without magical training. Disheartened, as she felt the prophecy was true, she left the city of clouds and journeyed down the mountain. Though the path was trecharous, and she unskilled in combat, she felt a calling guiding her forward. Beaten and battered, she eventually made her way to a hidden glade, where she was greeted by a winged serpent, who healed her wounds, and under the pale moonlight began to teach her the ways of the blade. Learning was slow, and their training was interrupted by the second draconian war. She and her mentor arrived at the elven lands to see the grey elves had actually made an alliance with the cult of the dragon, to be spared while the rest of the war was ravaged. They believed wrongly they could repel any invasion Yestraz threw at them, and were not properly prepared. Spurned, she and her master were ready with magically resistant forces arrived to the grey elven lands, and repelled them successfully through cunning and proper planning. While her countil master did perish in the battle, they together bought enough time for the grey elves to prepare enough forces to stall the undead advance until the Metallic order arrived. During this time, she met a strange man and his entourage named "The Engineer", and together they saved the grey elven lands several times over. One particular mission they underwent had them go undercover into the cult of the dragon draco lich factory deep in the jungles. There, she met Prince An'Nihlus, and spoke to him on several occasions. When they left this factory, the Engineer disabled it and effectively put a halt to draco-lich production near the tale end of the war. After the war, the Engineer and her journeyed to find the lost prince, believing he had some good in him. They tracked him down to a frozen glade far north in Baron Maraver's territory. He was tasked to guard a powerful piece of Yestraz phylactery, as he managed to turn a major artifact of the moon god's power into his phylactery. Warned by the engineer not to touch it, she felt called to it. Together, she and An'Nihlus absored the latent power within the artifact. Gifted with the power of the tigress, she ascended to become a legendary Were-tiger, while An'Nihlus was inbued with the remaining latent power of Yestraz. Enlightened, she left the glade and began her long process forward to the sea elven lands, where she met the aging now mortal hero Elisha, who while old came out of retirement to teach her. After another year of training, Elisha passed away peacefully, her armor and blade given to Sy'Hael.